reportagenfandomcom-20200213-history
Klaus Bachmann
Klaus Bachmann (* 1963 in Bruchsal) ist ein deutscher Journalist, Historiker, Politikwissenschaftler, Verfasser vieler Werke über deutsch-polnische und ukrainisch-polnische Beziehungen, außerordentlicher Professor an der Hochschule für Gesellschaftliche Psychologie (Wyższa Szkoła Psychologii Społecznej) in Warschau und an dem Institut für Internationale Studien (Instytut Studiów Międzynarodowych) der Universität Breslau. Leben Klaus Bachmann studierte Geschichte von Osteuropa und slawische Sprachen an den Universitäten in Heidelberg, Wien und Krakau. Seine öffentliche Tätigkeit begann er als Stadtrat in Bruchsal. Nachdem er 1988 nach Polen zog, begann er Korrespondenzen für deutsche und österreichische Zeitungen zu liefern. Seit 1989 erhielt er den Status eines Auslandskorrespondenten in Polen, seit 1992 ebenfalls in Kiew, Minsk und Wilna. Mitte der 1990er Jahre wurde er Mitarbeiter von den deutschen Tageszeitungen "Der Tagesspiegel", "Stuttgarter Zeitung" i "Hannoversche Allgemeine Zeitung" sowie von den polnischen Medien Rzeczpospolita, Polityka und Tygodnik Powszechny. Im Jahr 2000 verteidigte er an der Universität Warschau seine Doktorarbeit über den polnisch-ukrainischen Konflikt in Galizien in den Jahren 1907–1914. Die Doktorarbeit erschien in Druckform in Österreich und Deutschland. 2001 zog er nach Brüssel um, wo er 3 Jahre lang als Korrespondent deutscher und österreichischen Zeitungen in den Beneluxländern tätig war. Drei Jahre später, zurück in Polen, habilitierte er an der Fakultät für Sozialwissenschaften der Universität Breslau und wurde zum Leiter des Lehrstuhls für Politologie im Zentrum der Deutschland- und Europastudien „Willy Brandt“ an der Universität Breslau ernannt. Seit 2005 ist er Vorstandsmitglied der Stephan-Báthory-Stiftung (Fundacja im. Stefana Batorego), was er auch schon 2000 für ein Jahr lang war. Er wurde 2006 zum außerordentlichen Professor an der Hochschule für Gesellschaftliche Psychologie in Warschau berufen. Klaus Bachmann ist Mitarbeiter von Gazeta Wyborcza und einigen deutschen Medien. 2004 war er visiting professor im Institut für Osteuropageschichte der Universität Wien sowie 2008 im Institut für Politikwissenschaften an der Universität Bordeaux. Er besuchte 2007 die People's University of China (Renmin) in Bejing sowie das American Institute for Contemporary German Studies an der Johns Hopkins University in Baltimore. Klaus Bachmann ist Mitglied der Central European International Studies Association (CEISA) und European Studies Association (EUSA). Sein fester Wohnsitz heute ist Breslau. Werke (Auswahl) * „Ein Herd der Feindschaft gegen Russland“. Galizien als Krisenherd in den Beziehungen der Donaumonarchie zu Russland 1907–1914. Oldenbourg, München 2001, ISBN 3-486-56538-9. * Polens Uhren gehen anders. Warschau vor der Osterweiterung der Europäischen Union. Hohenheim-Verlag, Stuttgart 2001, ISBN 3-89850-030-6. * Repression, Protest, Toleranz. Wertewandel und Vergangenheitsbewältigung in Polen nach 1956. Neisse Verlag, Dresden 2010, ISBN 978-3-86276-004-6. * mit Mina Zirojević (ed.): Special Issue on Transitional Justice. The Review of International Affairs. vol. LXI No. 1138–1139, April – September 2010. * Vergeltung, Strafe, Amnestie. Kollaboration und ihre Aufarbeitung in Belgien, Polen und den Niederlanden im Vergleich. Peter Lang International, Frankfurt am Main 2011, ISBN 978-3-631-61512-6. * mit Elżbieta Stadtmüller (ed.): The EU's shifting borders – theoretical approaches and policy implications in the new neighborhood. London, New York: Routledge 2010. (ca. 350 S.) * mit Elżbieta Stadtmüller (ed.): The EU's neighborhood challenge. Wrocław WUWr 2010. (260 S.) Weblinks * . * Klaus Bachmann bei: Polnische Personendatenbank. * Biografie zu Klaus Bachmann ( ) * Klaus Bachmann auf SWPS.pl ( ) Kategorie:Sozialwissenschaftler Kategorie:Politikwissenschaftler Kategorie:Deutsch-polnische Beziehungen Kategorie:Hochschullehrer (Universität Breslau) Kategorie:Hochschullehrer (Warschau) Kategorie:Deutscher Kategorie:Geboren 1963 Kategorie:Mann Kategorie:Journalist (Polen) Kategorie:Journalist (Deutschland)